She Thinks I Am the One
by KittySkywalker
Summary: He'd learned to move on, to take what was given to him and run with it, but how was he supposed to deal with this...life just loved to treat him cruelly didn't it?  CrossxYagari. Vague summary, but please read and review! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter One-

Junko Watanabe sighed to herself as she took in the grand sight of Cross Academy. She was about to question why she was there when her son squeezed her hand unintentionally. She looked down at her six year old boy and gave him a reassuring smile. He was the sole reason why Junko was there and why she was going to see…_him_.  
>Junko leaned down and picked up her son before walking into the Academy and proceeding to get them both lost. She didn't know where the main office was so when she saw a classroom that had a light on she peeked inside. Junko had expected to see maybe just a student and a few teachers considering it was about five o'clock in the evening but she was amazed to see a room full of students dressed in sharp white uniforms. However there was one boy in there who was dressed in the same style of a uniform except his was black and he looked less put together than some of the other students.<p>

Junko looked around for their teacher but when she couldn't see one she shyly stepped into the room. She felt a stream of eyes focus on her and she noticed her son clutched onto her even tighter.

"I'm sorry for intruding but I'm looking for someone and I'm lost," she said.

When Zero heard that voice he could have sworn he would never hear again, he sat up so straight so quickly the sound of his chair scraping against the floor echoed throughout the quiet Night Class study hall. Kaname looked over at Zero who was sitting next to him worriedly.

"Zero…baby what's wrong?" he whispered to his lover.

"She…S-She-" but he was cut off by Junko. She lightly set her son down on the desk in the front of the room and walked over to Zero. He stood up and the rest of the vampires started murmuring to themselves. Zero looked as if he was about to run away from the woman who had come into the room, and those who Zero had become friends with instantly bristled at the sight of the invincible school guardian terrified by this woman.

Junko walked up to him and asked, "Zero? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me," he answered weakly.

"What? Are you too old to give your Auntie Junko a hug?" she asked pouting.  
>"<em><strong>Eh?<strong>_" echoed around the room as every vampire said it at the same time. '_His aunt?_' they all thought to themselves.

Hanabusa who had just taken a gulp of his drink swiftly chocked on it while Akatsuki had to repeatedly hit his back to clear his nasal passages. Senri nearly poked Rima in the eye with the pocky he'd been trying to feed her. And Kaname the royal pureblood of the room nearly fell out of his chair and into Takuma when he heard that.

Zero fumed on the inside but knew better than to disrespect this woman. Despite her seemingly sweet nature he knew better. He knew because Zero had seen what she'd done to one of the people that mattered most to Zero. He steeled himself and leaned foreword wrapping his arms around her thin waist before kissing her cheek.

"It's good to see you Aunt Junko," he said softly. When he pulled back he flinched when he felt her cold fingers on his neck. And Zero froze when he realized she was tracing the design of the tattoo on his neck while curiously gazing at it.

"Zero hun when did you get this tattoo? What's it for?" she asked seemingly innocently. The silver haired boy flinched visibly.

"But…you know what it's for," Zero said in a meek and hurt voice. Not matter who he was talking with the subject of his tattoo was a sensitive one.

"No I'm afraid I don't," Junko replied blinking her green eyes.

By that time Kaname had had enough of this pesky woman bothering one of the people he cherished. Working with Zero to accept the fact that he wasn't human anymore was taking a great deal of effort, but they had slowly been making progress. Except now it seemed as if Zero was going to revert back to his hostile disposition for a while. Said silver haired boy jumped when Kaname's arm slithered around his waist and squeezed reassuringly. But Zero knew that was a bad mistake, for Junko was watching the movements of Kaname's arm and looked repulsed as soon as she gathered that Kaname and Zero were an item.

"Junko-san," Kaname said in what he hoped to be a pleasant tone, "I believe you mentioned you were lost. We'd be happy to direct you wherever you need to go."

"Yes," Junko replied snapping out of her daze.

Kaname quickly told Junko how to get to the Headmaster's office although he regretted having to do so. He-and everyone there-would much rather have had Junko leave the campus all together. But with the directions mapped out in her head Junko scooped up her son from his seat on top of the table and headed out the door. On the way out the room Zero's eyes met the little boy's and the child gave Zero a small wave goodbye. Zero's tension eased a little bit and the other female vampires started whispering about how cute the little guy was.

There was a silence that engulfed the room once the large wooden doors had slammed shut. Zero brought Kaname's arm away from his waist and kissed the older boy's knuckles.

"Thank you," he said gently before heading over to the large window unlatching it.  
>"Where do you think you're going?" Ruka asked once she realized the boy was going to jump from the window to the ceiling below then to the pavement. Really, wasn't the door easier?<p>

"I can't not warn him that she's here," Zero said worriedly.

"But why are going through the window?" the blond haired girl questioned annoyed with how men always seemed to do things the hard way.

"Because then I can get to him before she does," Zero said before he turned and jumped the six foot drop to the roof below. The Night Class stared blankly at the window before muttering to each other about what had just occurred. Ruka noticed Kaname was watching her amusedly.

"Kaname-sama I'm doing my best to get along with Kiryu-kun, but I just don't understand what it is with him and windows," she explained.

"Neither do I," Kaname chuckled.

There was a brief comfort in those light words before Rima said, "Did you see her little boy? He looks just like-"

"Don't say it," Hanabusa cut her off.

"I can't believe what she said to Zero," Akatsuki muttered.

"Hmm, that wasn't fair," Takuma replied honestly.

Kaname furrowed his brow thinking not paying much attention to the talk around him. It didn't seem possible that the father of that little boy could really be…

"I don't know who she is, but I think Juno-san is gonna cause a lot of problems," Senri said softly. The room went still when he said that. Senri wasn't the one to speak all that but when he did most often than not it was something important. And there wasn't a single student who disagreed with him.

-Chapter End-

_Lame first chapter is lame. I tried to make this slightly ambiguous but it won't be devastating to me or the story if you're figuring various things out get. And of course I will be adding tons more detail about Junko and her little boy. I want to reveal his name next chapter!_

_Also for those of you interested in where this could possibly fit into the canon Vampire Knight plot, it takes place AFTER my story A Way Back Home, and BEFORE she Shizuka ark. Now with that out of the way let's see…well in case your confused about pairings and whatnot, in my happy little world Kaname and Zero are together in this story. Please don't flame me for this I have always done this in my stories. I'm trying to make this a pairing friendly piece because after all this is actually a YagarixCross/CrossxYagari fic. =P although that should be obvious._

_I hope those of you who read my other stories will continue to give me a chance and keep reading this one because it will be good…I hope. While A Way Back Home was a mix of humor and drama, this story is going to be even more serious so I'm looking foreword to see how this one turns out. _

_And last but certainly not least, my creativity lives off of your comments/reviews of my work. Please be generous and leave me some feedback. Thank you so very much!_


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter Two-

Zero panted outside the Headmaster's office before bracing himself for going in and being the bearer of bad news. Why couldn't that stupid woman just leave them all alone? Without bothering to knock Zero let himself in and was greeted by a sight that would have warmed his heart had he not been so nervous. Kaien was sitting behind his desk, hair down, in a smart looking white collard shirt doing paperwork-as usual-while Toga was sitting towards one of the corners of Kaien's desk helping Yuki with her homework. The young girl was seated between the two of them leaning her head on Toga's upper arm pouting. She'd always done that with the men she trusted in her life, especially when she was angry with herself for not understanding something. Zero was unaware of the small smile gracing his features until Yuki beamed up at him.

"Hi Zero," she chirped happily but her smile slowly faded as she saw how skittish her friend seemed, "What's wrong?"

Toga and Kaien both looked up then and observed Zero for a moment.

"What's goin' on Zero?" his Master asked titling his head to side while arching a black eyebrow.

"Ummm…" Zero paused for a moment. Was it really alright to say who was coming with Yuki and Kaien in the room? Yuki had no idea who Junko was and she would most likely keep her curiosity to herself unless she asked Zero at a later time. But Kaien knew exactly who Junko was, he had been the one to pick up the pieces after his Master's divorce, and Zero wasn't ignorant of the fact that Toga and Kaien had been together for a long time.

"Zero," Toga called that 'don't you dare ignore me' tone creeping into his voice.  
>"Master…Aunt Junko's here," he said softly and hesitantly. Zero and Kaien's eyes met both sharing the same nervousness and anger while Yuki only looked slightly at a loss. There was a tense silence before Toga just sighed and settled more comfortably in his chair.<p>

"Well I hope you remembered your manners and told her how to get to the front office," Toga said flipping through Yuki's textbook once again. Zero and Kaien both nearly fell over.

"Toga what are thinking?" Kaien asked halfway between outraged and paranoid.  
>"Master, why are you just staying here? You should run," Zero said although he knew it sounded ridiculous.<p>

Toga rolled his remaining, heaved out an annoyed sigh, and propped his legs up on the edge of the desk. "Look you two, we got divorced nine years ago. I'm not gonna be immature and literally run away from my ex-wife…what kind of a fool do you take me for?" Toga finished off muttering.

"You were married Sensei?" Yuki asked politely. She adored Toga-she saw him as an uncle figure and a teacher just like Zero did, but she was still just a little bit afraid of him. Toga smiled softly at her and wrapped a strong arm around her thin waist.

"I was married once," he confirmed, "but it only lasted a year then we went out separate ways."

"Why?" Yuki asked innocently.

Zero cringed and wondered if he could grab Yuki quickly enough and book it to help her escape his Master's wrath. Junko had hurt Toga very badly and very deeply, and Zero was dumbfounded as to why she was at Cross Academy now.

Toga on the other hand looked at Kaien for a moment who ever so slightly nodded his head. It wasn't so much that Toga ever minded telling Yuki anything, in fact she was very much like a daughter to Toga as well, and he only wondered how much her father wanted her to hear. Toga knew he had a foul mouth and once he started talking about something he could go on and on just like Kaien could.

But with Kaien's approval Toga looked at his lover's daughter and said, "She wanted to divorce me after I lost my eye. She thought it was repulsive and didn't want to be seen with me after that. Then again that's only what I _think_ she must have felt- I never saw her again after she saw my scars for the first time."

Toga let out a deep breath. Not many people at the Academy knew he was married- naturally it was none of their business. But telling it to Yuki-just saying it out loud- wasn't as painful as he had been in the past. Surely that was proof his heart was healed. He certainly hoped so, because the one who had done it was Kaien.

Yuki blinked her doe brown eyes and slowly knitted her thin eyebrows.

"I already don't like her," the sixteen year old girl said leaning on Toga's shoulder once more.

Toga kissed the top of her head, and Zero let out a sigh of relief while he wandered over to the couch. He had a feeling his Master would need all the moral support he could get, so Zero was determined to stick around. Yuki looked over at her father smiling gratefully at her and reached out to grab his hand.

"Daddy are you sure you and Zero can't force Uncle Toga to hide?" she asked.

"No baby," he said kissing the backs of her fingers, "Toga's a full grown man I think he can take care of himself."

Kaien sent Toga a wink and he responded, "Damn right."

Toga was a little afraid though. He knew better than to lie to himself. He hadn't seen Junko in nine years- he was thirty two now which made her…thirty one.

'_God the years have gone by_,' he thought.

He was nervous as to what she wanted after all this time, but Toga had faced the battle of telling his parents that he and Kaien had been lovers for the past nine years a mere two months ago. He figured that, since telling his parents his lover was a man had been his greatest fear, and he'd conquered it…well then he could do anything. It was time to put his courage to the test however since there had just been a light knock on the door.

-End Chapter-

_A rather long wait for a rather boring chapter I feel. But I really wanted to take some time for good character development before I headed straight into the main arch of the story. Whether or not you think this is good character development is up to you. However in the next chapter more things will be revealed and the story will get really exciting! :D I'm excited. So please, if you liked this at all or even just the first chapter of this story please let me know. The greatest gift you can give an author is feedback on their work. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter Three-

The light knocking echoed ominously through the room before almost everyone sprung to action. Zero rushed over to the door locking it quickly and leaning against it just as an extra measure to barricade the office. Yuki started to tug on Toga arm with the naïve hope of getting him to hide somewhere. Kaien on the other hand could tell by the glint in Toga's eye and the small amused smile at his daughter's antics that he should prepare a place for Toga and his ex-wife to talk.

In Kaien's office there was a small room attached where Kaien kept his numerous filing cabinets out of the way. It had a small table and two chairs inside because paperwork could be rather tiring after all. Kaien closed all his filing cabinets and cleared the table for them, before heading back over to his desk. Even though Zero and Yuki were there with them, Kaien leaned up to kiss the younger man on the cheek.

Toga squeezed his lover's fingers to show his gratitude, but he still cleared his throat embarrassed. Kaien stepped back out of Toga's way. He was worried, but he wouldn't try to stop Toga from doing what he felt was right. After all Toga could take care of himself…Kaien just chose to ignore that at times.

Toga stepped foreword but was pulled back slightly by Yuki still firmly gripping his arm. She had planted her feet and looked ready to begin a tug of war, yet she also looked very nervous. Toga sighed softly before lifting her delicate and from his jacket and rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. He gave her a small wink before turning around and heading to the door. Yuki wandered over to her father who wrapped his arm around her protectively. Toga spared a moment to look at both his charge and Kaien's daughter.

"God these children have been in your care for too long. Look at them- they've gone into hysterics. A summer with me can fix that," Toga scowled but then flashed a cocky grin.

"Yes but then they'd just wind up drinking and swearing far more than they should," Kaien shot back.

"Oh shut up," Toga snarled as he headed to the door.

However Zero was still firmly planted in front of it and Toga moved him with a wave of the hand and a raised eyebrow. As reluctant as the silver haired boy was, he knew it was better to do what his Master said rather than literally getting pushed out of the way.  
>Toga took a deep breath unlocked the door and opened it calmly. His gaze met a pair of green eyes that seemed to pierce through his very soul.<p>

'_How many times did I wish I could see her eyes again?_' he wondered slowly, '_Is it bad that I don't even care anymore?_'

Junko looked up at her ex-husband and smiled softly. "Hi Toga," she almost whispered.

Toga felt like the breath had been knocked out of him when he heard her speak. He may have moved on from her, but she still had an angelic voice. Hell, Toga thought everything about this woman was still perfect.

Junko fought the urge to squirm as Toga looked her up and down slowly multiple times. Surely the years hadn't been _that_ unkind to her…She shifted her son in her arms nervously.

And that was what seemed to snap Toga out of his daze. Somehow he hadn't noticed that she had a child in her arms. The little boy had her eyes and jet black hair. He smiled shyly up at Toga, but when the hunter didn't respond the child hid his face in the front of his mother's coat. Toga blinked to clear his mind before he stepped to the side and opened the door a little further.

"Come on in," he said in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner. Junko followed him into the warmly lit office and looked at everyone who was there.

"Zero how did you get here so fast?" she asked surprised.

"I uh…" Zero paused looking for the right words. Somehow 'I ran as fast as I could' would be a bit too suspicious.

"Zero's a really fast runner,' Yuki covered for him with a nervous smile, "he's great at sports but he's not on any team for anything. It's a shame really."

Junko nodded slowly and looked at Yuki ponderingly. "And who are you?" she asked.  
>"I'm Yuki Cross," the small brunette answered proudly.<p>

"Cross?" Junko asked surprised.

"Yep she's my little girl," Kaien said pulling Yuki closer to him. She smiled up at her father before looking back at Junko. The stare the older woman was giving Yuki was starting to make her afraid.

"I didn't know you had a daughter," Junko said with a hint of doubt, "the last time I saw you didn't."

"Well I was living with my mom for a while and then I moved in with my dad," Yuki blurted out. It may not have been the whole truth but then again Yuki didn't think it was any of Junko's business to know anything about her past.

Junko nodded slowly and noticed the barely hidden hostility in Kaien's usually warm gaze.

'_Try to be civil_,' the former hunter kept reminding himself. Junko was about to say something to him when a light touch on her shoulder distracted her.

"You wanted to talk to me right?" Toga asked her.

"Yeah," she said slowly. The more she looked at Toga the more she noticed how he still looked as sexy as he had back in his early twenties…now it was just that he had matured. Junko darted her eyes away from him. Coming to stare at her ex-husband wasn't the reason for her visit.

She looked down at her son and he leant his head tiredly on her shoulder. He was still young and a lot of traveling wore him out easily. Junko looked around wondering if she could have him take a nap on one of the sofas. Yuki seemed to sense what Junko was thinking and offered, "I'll take care of your little boy while you and Sensei talk if you'd like."

Junko gave the doe eyed girl a sparing smile and nodded. She set her son on the ground and rubbed his cheeks while he gave out a tired yawn. Junko kissed his forehead and told him she'd be back soon. She then followed Toga into the filling room while he closed the door behind them.

In the main office Kaien sat back down at his desk staring at the closed doors, hoping everything would be alright. His attention then turned to his two adopted children and the little boy who'd completely captured there attention.

'_He's such a little cutie_,' Yuki though happily as she sat down on the floor next to him. Zero joined them after a while, and he did his best not to intimidate the child.

"I'm Yuki," the chocolate haired girl said softly, "this is Zero. What's your name?"  
>"Taro," came the shy response. Yuki could barely contain the squeal she wanted to let out. Taro was the sweetest and cutest little boy Yuki had ever met.<p>

"Taro do you like to draw?" she asked thinking of a way to entertain him. Taro nodded slowly as if he was afraid to move to fast. "Well Zero is a great drawer…would you like to see him do a picture?" she inquired looking at Zero hopefully.

He leaned over and pecked her temple a sign of his consent. Kaien already had a pen and a pad of paper held out once Yuki beamed up at him.

"Thanks Dad," she said. Yuki settled down beside Zero and Taro once more, and when Yuki sat next to the silver haired teenager Taro cautiously climbed into her lap looking at the paper.

"What should I draw?" Zero asked softly. He needed to remember to keep his voice extra gentle and not snap.

"A dragon please," Taro answered hesitantly.

"Alright then," Zero said rather enthusiastically as his hand started to dance across the page. Taro smiled and craned his neck to see the picture in progress- Zero saw this so he scooted closer to Yuki so their sides were touching and Taro could see properly. Yuki leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled down at Taro when he looked up at her.  
>Kaien watched them in silent amazement from his desk. He was doing his best not to get chocked up at the beautiful sight in front of him. Somehow Yuki and Zero seemed to make a perfect parenting couple and Kaien wondered if he would be even more spellbound when his children actually had children of their own.<p>

It turned out that Taro was very soft-spoken with impeccable manners. He always said please and thank you and even Zero started to feel more at ease cracking a few soft smiles around him.

In the small filling room Toga couldn't help the fond smile that spread across his handsome face. His heart warmed at the sight of his lover watching their adoptive children taking care of another child. Neither Kaien nor he had any children of their own, so Yuki and Zero filled in the role of their own kids. They were a completely mix-and-match family, but they made it work and it was something to be proud of.

However Toga had something else to focus on right then. He looked down at his ex-wife who was looking back at him with a calculating stare. It seemed as if Junko were sizing him up. It was a stare he remembered at had gotten used to in the time they were married, but now it immediately put Toga on the defensive.

"It's been a hell of a long time Junko," he said finally, "Why'd you come here?"

"I needed to see you," she said flatly.

"About what?" Toga asked.

Junko sighed deeply and Toga had to fight the urge not to wrap her in his arms. Even after everything she had put him through; there was still a part of his heart that wanted to show her kindness. He'd imagined what he would say to her the next time he saw her _a lot_. Toga thought he would yell and scream at her, use his words to hurt her like she had him and make her cry. But that had been a long time ago right after the divorce. Toga was older now and far more mature so he didn't need to do such petulant things. But there was still something clawing at his heart and he couldn't figure out what it was.

Junko looked up at him once more and he could have sworn there were tears swimming in her eyes.

"You really don't know why I'm here do you?" she asked a bitter tone creeping into her voice.

"No I'm afraid I don't," Toga responded with a false calm. Why was he feeling like he should be panicking?

"But you were looking right at him," Junko said despairingly.

"What are you talking about?" Toga demanded starting to get annoyed. His ex wasn't making any sense whatsoever.

"Toga do honestly not remember?" Junko asked nervously.

In turn Toga started to feel his stomach doing summersaults as his ex-wife talked to him in what seemed to be riddles, "Remember what?"

-Chapter End-

_Another brutal cliffhanger! I'm sorry about that but I'm having fun doing so. I think it keeps the people who read my stories on the edge of their seats…maybe XD_

_Anyway I know this is appallingly late for the people who've been waiting for this and I'm sorry! D: Real life loves to get in the way of creativity -_-_

_Oh if you're wondering, I chose Taro's name for a few reasons. One it means "great or wonderful son" I believe. I can't remember the exact translation. I hope is name and personality fit together. He's not meant to be a little hellion even though he's Junko's son. He's mean to be very sweet and mild mannered…like the son a lot of people wish they had. XD And the second reason why I named him that will be revealed later :3_

_Yes I know I'm a mean mean author! XD Oh well…_

_Anyway please leave comments and let me know what you're thinking! Foreshadowing is somewhat okay I just won't tell you if you're right! XD_

_Thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter Four-

It had been three glorious, wonderful, remarkable albeit painful years. And he was divorced. Three years had passed since his ex-wife had sent the papers. Three years since he had signed the papers. And Toga was happy. Not the kind of happy that could be pulled off just to make those close to you believe you're all right, he was genuinely happy. Toga freely laughed and smiled now, although to the world at large he still seemed to be the same serious, cocky, smartass he'd always been.

However one special person was privileged to see another side of him. He and Kaien had actually become an official couple about a month after the divorce was finalized. Yet the people who knew about their relationship said that their peculiar friendship had just been one long prologue to their romance. A best friend and a lover all in one. Someone who'd accepted him for all his faults-physical and personality wise. The thought alone was enough to make Toga's raise a hand so his long slim fingers could cover an embarrassed smile.

He knew he was lucky to be where he was in his life. He had a great relationship with Kaien, he had his boys Zero and Ichiru who seemed to be growing everyday. He was so proud of them even if he didn't have the privilege of calling them his own sons. Along with his successes at vampire hunting sky-rocketing he was now only about two years away from an official teaching degree. Yes, he had everything he wanted. He was happier than he'd been in a long time.

So then why was he there?

He'd been asking himself that for the last hour. He was happy and he had a sense of stability which was incredibly precious for a man like him. So then why the hell was he there? Toga sighed and shook his head. He had a feeling he would never quite understand what he was playing at. He looked around him one more time.

No one new had entered the cozy quiet bar he was seated in. The room itself was small enough giving it an air of intimacy. There wasn't a TV broadcasting any news or sports games. The walls were a rich burgundy and there were soft fabrics everywhere. The bartender didn't have to worry about noisy idiotic patrons. It was a small bar of class and elegance. It was exactly in her taste.

And quite frankly Toga felt he didn't belong there.

It made him nervous. His stomach had non stop butterflies fluttering around and his palms were becoming sweaty. He'd exchanged his habitual nail biting for a gin and tonic about twenty minutes ago. He fleetingly looked at his nails and grimaced. His habit was getting really bad again. His nails were so badly bitten he physically couldn't bite them anymore lest he wanted to start gnawing on the nail-bed and draw blood.

Toga shook his head and took another sip of his drink. He frowned slightly.  
>'<em>Should've ordered something stronger<em>,' he thought miserably. He'd need it after all…well he needed it now.

She was late once again. When they'd been married she'd never meant to be late to anything but it always ended up that way. Toga had found it to be one of her most annoying quirks…that was before he'd discovered some of her crueler traits.

The tinkling of the bell on the front door of the bar pulled Toga's gaze up from his glass. After all these years he shouldn't have been surprised but he still couldn't breathe. Junko stepped inside and gave a small smile to the bartender who had looked up from his cleaning. Her long, soft, light brown hair was pulled into a classy bun. She wore the perfect amount of make-up to accentuate her glittering green eyes. The cardinal red dress she wore hugged her body to show how slim she was yet that she possessed all the right curves. Her steps were graceful and lady like in the black pumps she wore. Simply, she was stunning. She looked more beautiful than she ever had before.

It made Toga's heart sink a little. In his mind it only reaffirmed the fact that he didn't suit her-that he never had to begin with. The swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked away any suspicious moisture that had been in his remaining blue eye. It wasn't as if Toga hadn't made an effort himself. He'd worn a pair of polished black cowboy boots, along with his best pair of jeans-a dark blue pair that had no rips or holes whatsoever-, along with a well ironed black cotton long sleeve dress shirt.

For Toga's unique taste in fashion he looked like what some young women would call 'a sexy gentleman'. But when in the presence of his ex-wife Toga's confidence slowly drained from his body until it was a monumental task to rise from his seat. His body was running on automatic when he leaned in to kiss her cheek, tell her how lovely she looked, order her a drink, and pull her chair out for her. It wasn't until Toga was seated back in his own plush armchair that his mind caught up with him. And he was forced to ask himself once more, '_What am I doing here?_'

Once more Junko held all the answers, and he was the one to unwillingly play her game.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me Toga," she said far more softly than she had to. There was barely anyone there she didn't have to whisper.

"I couldn't hide from you," Toga replied in a bored tone at his normal speaking level. They weren't a married couple any longer, he didn't have to act like he was a match for her. Junko winced slightly at how loud he seemed to be.

"Well it means a lot that you came," she said.

"What am I here for?" Toga asked. Even he could hear the gruffness in his own voice, but he was helpless to stop it. When he went on the defensive Toga became very distant and very cold. But in his own defense it took a great deal to make him act like that.

Junko was about to speak when a waiter brought her drink and Toga asked for a shot of whiskey. Junko raised a delicate eyebrow.

"A whiskey?" she asked. It seemed like he was drinking something lighter when she'd first arrived, "This isn't going to be the Spanish Inquisition Toga."

"You never know," he said smoothly. He wasn't even looking at her now. And in some odd way that hurt Junko greatly. There was a point in time when the _only_ thing he'd look at was her.

The waiter promptly came back with a shot glass and a small bottle of whiskey for Toga. As soon as it was in front of him Toga poured himself a shot and downed it quickly. Junko tried not to be entranced with the way he moved while pouring the drink or the way his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. Toga only felt slightly relaxed as the burning liquor made its way to his stomach. It was going to be a long night he could tell that much. Junko took a sip of her strawberry flavored vodka and looked up at Toga nervously. He was still waiting for the answer to his first question.

"I wanted to come and talk to you…there have been some things I've needed to tell you," she started slowly.

"And you decided to not use your lawyer this time?" was the sardonic response.

Junko seemed pained for a moment almost as if she was going to say his comment wasn't fair. But she knew it was and she could only hope that by the end of their conversation he would understand her past decisions a little better. Yet the way Toga was downing the shots was probably going to make that a little difficult. She took a deep breath and reached out her hand to stop his from pouring another drink. Toga froze and he looked up at her panicked.

Was it wrong for him to demand why she was touching him? Her soft hands used to inspire such a great spark in him but now he didn't want their touch anymore. He didn't fight when she slowly took the bottle out of his hand and set it on the table. But he did pull back when she reached out for him again. Junko didn't want to pretend that didn't sting her heart. She sighed softly before she said, "I'm sorry Toga."

"What?" he hissed angrily. Whether or not it was his pent up emotions or the alcohol coursing through his veins that made him speak to her in that tone of voice he would never be able to tell. His hurt and anger was flowing throughout his body, and with no food in his stomach and with the sudden intake of gin and whiskey the world was starting to slow down and blur a little. But she was still as clear to him as ever.

"What?" he repeated in what he hoped was a softer tone.

"That's why I wanted to see you tonight. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I should have said it earlier but…" she trailed off.

Toga blinked rapidly and grit his teeth together.

"Too late love," he said somberly. He snatched the bottle with the amber colored liquid once more then quickly poured himself a drink and downed it. She just had to say that didn't she? The one thing he didn't want to hear…she just _had_ to say it.

"I know," Junko replied solemnly, "but I've needed to tell you that for a long time."  
>"Why? So you wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore?" Toga took a wild spiteful guess.<p>

"No, because it's true. I am sorry that I got a divorce from you like I did…I'm sorry I didn't stay married to you to begin with," she explained somewhat defensively.

"So why didn't you?" Toga asked one of the questions that had plagued him for years, "I mean apart from this." He gestured towards his eye patch.

"That was never the problem Toga," she said a little annoyed.

"Oh really? So this wasn't the reason you sent me the divorce papers just a few days after seeing the scars?" he asked sardonically.

"Actually no," she whispered.

"Then what was?" he demanded slamming his glass down on the oak table.

She visibly flinched and looked around the deadly quiet room nervously. Toga did the same and apologized to the bar tender giving him a warning glance. He needed to get a hold of himself. He settled back in his chair and brought a hand up to his lips. He started biting his nails again, and this time drew blood.

'_Damn_,' he thought lazily. He sucked the metallic liquid away and grimaced. Blood…vampires…hunting… those things were his life, but at the same time they were slowly ruining his life. He couldn't wait for the day he could retire.

'_But then I'll be old…or dead. Damn it_,' he thought and had to resist the urge to grumble to himself. He was nervous and he was getting more and more hurt so now his bad habits came back full force. Pretty soon he'd be swearing like a sailor. He belatedly realized that maybe the half bottle of whiskey wasn't such a good plan after all. He hesitantly looked up at Junko with his remaining eye. Junko was taken aback by the underlying heartache she saw.

"Why did you really decide to leave?" he asked once more. He wasn't about to let it go although the answer he sought may not have been one he really wanted to hear.

Junko took a sip of her own drink for some liquid courage. She gently set it back down on the table and tried to figure out how to answer that question as honestly and kindly as possible. Well…the truth hurts though, doesn't it?

"Toga," she began, "I loved being married to you. I was completely in love with _you_. I knew what your job meant but I didn't really understand the dangers behind it…I didn't start to until I talked to some of the other hunters spouses. And then I realized that every time you left the house…was just another opportunity for me to never see you again."  
>She cut herself off to grab a napkin and wipe her eyes being careful of her mascara. She hadn't wanted to start crying, she knew he always thought people could be highly deceitful while crying. But she couldn't help it. Junko cleared her throat and continued, "Even though I started to understand what it really meant to be married to a vampire hunter when you're not one, I was still deceiving myself. I had such great faith in you I thought there was no possible way anything could ever hurt you."<p>

Toga furrowed his brow dangerously, "So when I lost my eye, you lost your faith in me too?"

"Never," she replied simply, "but I stopped fooling myself into thinking you were invincible… it made me learn that one day I could be left a widow at _twenty_ Toga…I wasn't ready for that…loosing you scared me more than anything." She then stopped fighting the warm tears rolling down her cheeks.

However Toga wasn't feeling sympathetic. If anything he felt more insulted that ever before.

"So you thought I was just gonna keel over one day huh?" he demanded angrily his words becoming more and more slurred, "If you felt scared why didn't you just tell me?"  
>"I did!" she said exasperated, "I told you every time you left! But you never listened to me. It was always 'Honey you're worrying over nothing' and then I forgot how to breathe while you were away."<p>

Toga swallowed thickly. His worst traits were that he was stubborn and didn't like to listen. Kaien yelled at him about those all the time. But he hadn't known they had cost him his marriage.

Seeing that her ex-husband wasn't going to respond Junko figured she might just as well keep talking.

"I did what I thought was best to save myself from a broken heart…but it seems I failed miserably…I only missed you more and more…" she trailed off when she noticed her glass was empty. When had she finished it? It worried her a little now. She had never been much of a drinker so it really didn't come as any surprise when the lines of her surroundings started to blur together. She was surprised she'd been able to carry on an intelligent conversation…but she was more surprised that _Toga_ had been able to carry on a proper conversation. Her ex-husband looked as if he might fall asleep any time. She considered telling him that maybe they should both call a cab when he finally spoke.

"I missed you too at first…then I found out you started dating this guy…like a week after I signed the papers," his words were slurred but his bitterness was crystal clear. Junko nervously tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Yes…but he didn't mean anything…well…I mean that I didn't care for him like I care for you," she replied. Toga frowned at her choice of words. Not 'I cared for you' but 'I care'.

"Junko why am I here?" he finally asked bluntly.

"Because I wanted to see that you're alright," she said looking worried.

"You had the chance to make sure I was three years ago…but you ran babe," Toga drawled sarcastically. And honestly he was fine. A lot better than he had he would be after she left. She'd broken his heart. He'd loved her deeply, but he moved on from that. He didn't want her to keep poking her nose into his life and screw things up. He was genuinely happy with his life, and he didn't want her to keep shattering what he had, so he was left scrambling to pick up the pieces.

Junko nodded slightly. It was true what he'd said…and she couldn't exactly ask him to forgive what she'd done. But she had had her reasons, and she'd finally gotten the chance to try to explain them to him. He could take it or leave it. And based on the way he was fidgeting in his seat, she could tell he wanted nothing more than to leave.

"I'm sorry," she softly.

"I don't want your apologies," he said gruffly, "…there was a time when I only wanted you back… but that's long gone now….besides, I heard you have another man in your life," Toga questioned.

Shit. Her green eyes widened and she seemed at a loss for what to say. But that was what happened when you were involved with someone in the Hunters Association. Gossip spread more quickly than a wild fire.

"Um…" she stalled. How was she supposed to answer him? Anyone would assume they had started to date other people but she didn't want to tell him the truth and rub salt into his wounds more than she already had.

"I'm engaged," she answered finally. She closed her eyes and waited for the explosion she knew was soon to follow. But she waited and nothing happened. She tentatively opened one eye and was taken aback by what she saw. Toga was still seated looking off to his right side doing his absolute best to stop the hitching in his chest. His remaining eye was being flooded with moisture he refused to acknowledge or shed. Junko thought fuzzily that she'd never seen her former husband look so vulnerable.

'_Well that's not true…_' she quickly amended.

He finally took a deep breath all traces of his heartache gone from his features before he said, "Lucky man."

He had been the lucky one with her at one point but that was a closed chapter in his personal history. With a motivation he didn't know he had, Toga stood up and decided he would full well walk out of that bar with his pride intact and go back to the man who loved him no matter what. That plan was slightly faulty though, because with the full bottle of whiskey and the couple of drinks beforehand in his empty stomach standing let alone walking was a much hard task that he'd thought. As he stood up his long legs seemed like they couldn't quite keep him steady, and the world swayed in ways he didn't think should be allowed. But right before he was destined to fall he felt a pair of arms try and support him. He looked down and blurrily saw Junko sling his arm over her shoulders. There was no way she could support him for long…especially in those heels. But he really couldn't help himself. The drinks had somehow managed to sneak up on him swaying his world and blurring it.

However, the bar tender hoping to be of some use called over to them, "Miss we have some available rooms upstairs."

Junko seemed to light up at those words. A place for him to sleep it off. Good. That was just what Toga needed.

"Thank you, how much for one night?" she asked as she slowly but surely led Toga over to the staircase.

"It's on the house," the older gentleman replied.

"Thank you," Junko sighed gratefully.

And so step by wobbly step she led Toga up the dark wood staircase and down the short hall to a room that had a 'vacant' sign next to it. She was glad this building thought ahead of time about its clientele. An empty hotel style room was the best thing they could have provided some of their more intoxicated patrons. Junko somehow managed to get Toga inside the room and while he leaned against the door, she clicked the lock shut. She didn't want anyone wandering in randomly. She led Toga over to the soft bed and she noticed how quite he had been.

"Toga, are you feeling sick?" she asked putting a nervous hand on his forehead. He was warmer that usual, but she hoped that if she just put him to bed he could keep himself from bringing up all the alcohol in his system. She considered getting him something to eat, but she was struck by the desire not to leave him alone.

Downstairs around others Toga had still been hurt, but he'd tried his best to hide it. But in the relative privacy of this small cozy room, the unbridled pain and loneliness on his handsome face caught her off guard. She'd never seen him like this and she knew it probably wasn't the first time he'd looked like this. She didn't want to leave him alone, but she thought she was doing more harm to him by staying.

Junko pushed a lock of her brown hair behind her ear as a nervous habit and stood up. Just as she turned around she felt a strong but shaking hand grab her wrist. She looked down but Toga wasn't meeting her gaze. His raven locks hid his remaining eye from her view, but she knew by the slump and shaking in his shoulders that he must have been crying. She turned around to face him once more and he leaned forward resting his forehead on her smooth stomach.

"Please don't go," he asked miserably.

Junko ran her fingers through his thick hair and sniffed. Wait, when had she started crying? She was confused, and angry at herself, and deep in the bottom of heart the same as her ex-husband. In the midst of all the beautiful people and opportunities in their lives…they were still lonely.

…And on some level they still longed for each other.

Neither of them remembered who made the first move, but she thinks it was Toga pulling her down on top of him. Maybe she was the one who let their lips touch again for the first time in three years. As soon as their lips parted for each other their hands started roaming. Clothes were shed, moans were let out, while bodies moved in sync with each other in a dance as old as the human race. Tears slipped out behind tightly shut eyes. No 'I love you' but 'please don't leave' were the only words exchanged. It went on well into the night, until both former husband and wife were spent, and promptly fell asleep.

Junko woke up early the next morning with a twinge of a headache. She rolled over and found Toga still asleep next to her. Her first reaction was to blush at the memories of the previous night. Her second was to feel sick at a certain realization. They hadn't used a condom…nothing except each other.

'_Damn it_' she thought. She was already about to marry another man and she'd just slept with her ex-husband. In a panic Junko swiped her dress off the nearby chair and ran to the bathroom. She made herself presentable and then did her best to sneak out the room. Little did she know that Toga wouldn't wake up for hours still.

And when he did he sat up and a single blue eye looked around the room. He was alone, just as he'd thought he'd be. She'd wandered into his life and then just up and left once more. He couldn't recall much of what had happened the previous night. He knew that he'd been with someone, and he could have sworn he'd been with Junko. Toga sighed and lied back down.

'_It must have been a dream then_,' he thought as he was left to wallow in his misery amongst cream colored sheets. His recovering mind was so baffled by everything yet he still reached over and clutched the pillow that smelt like her.

Surely his mind was just playing tricks on him…

"Don't you get it now?" Junko asked desperately.

Toga blinked dazedly. No…surely that time…he hadn't really slept with her…had he?  
>"What?" he asked. The small room connected to Kaien's office was starting to feel more like a prison each passing moment. Junko took a steady breath.<p>

"Toga…I think he's yours," she said evenly. Toga nearly choked as he tried to swallow.

"What?" he asked panicked.

"Look Toga it would make sense! We didn't use anything-he was born nine months later-damn it he even looks like you! …My husband barely even talks to the poor boy because he's sure that Taro isn't his! Toga all I'm asking is a DNA test from you so that we know for sure!" Junko started rambling.

"Why don't you test his DNA and his father's?" Toga asked the volume of his voice steadily increasing due to his flustered mind.

"He won't do it!" Junko lamented.

"And what if he is mine?" Toga asked in a whisper.

Junko sighed willing her tears to disappear, "I would love it if you had something to do with him…if you don't want to be is father…" She trailed off.

"If he is mine…I would want to be around him growing up," Toga said softly.

"If you don't want him to know that you're is dad then you can just be a family friend I guess," Junko mumbled.

Toga's blood was boiling, "But you're forgetting something aren't you?"

"What?"

"You're already assuming he's my son and might not be!" Toga yelled.

"Toga look at him!" Junko nearly screamed, "There's no way he's not your son! Damn it Toga please! Please just get the test done!"

Junko came towards him and grabbed onto the front of his jacket. Toga backed up and bumped into the wall he looked around like a trapped animal. This…this wasn't the way he'd wanted to become a father…if he even was one. Toga looked out the window on the door.

He saw Yuki and Zero sitting next to each other with the little boy in question on Yuki's lap. _They_ were his kids…Kaien and he…they'd spent years raising them. But that little one…that precious child with emerald eyes and black hair…might be his. Junko followed his gaze then looked back at her former husband.

"He…" but Toga never finished his sentence. Instead he broke Junko's grip on him and flung the door open startling everyone.

And then Toga did what he'd never wanted to do with faced with the idea of being a parent.

He ran.

-Chapter End-


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter Five-

He ran as fast as his long legs could carry him. He was bolting to the far side of Cross Academy his lungs heaving and his sides aching.

'_Where am I going?_' he asked himself. He didn't know…just far away from that room with his former wife inside. He'd barely registered the shocked faces on everyone in the room and Kaien promptly standing up to follow him.

Toga's legs finally stopped when he reached the fountain at the front of the campus. Exhausted he slumped down on the cement rim facing away from the rippling water. His lungs took in greedy gulps of air but they couldn't seem to replenish him. The night air was cool against his skin but he hardly took notice.

He felt thoroughly numb. He was still able to feel everything he should've at that point, but the sensations weren't to their fullest. His body and mind felt dull and slow. Was that how shock was supposed to feel he had to wonder?

Toga put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands in turn.

He might have a child. He could very well be a father…a _biological_ father.

What would it mean if the boy was his?

What the child wasn't his? What would that mean then?

Why had Junko waited six years to ask him to be tested?

Why had she run away that morning before he woke up?

All the unanswerable questions swirled through his dazed mind. But one stuck out more than the others; '_What am I going to do?_'

He didn't know. He didn't even know who to ask for advice. Toga rubbed his long fingered hands down his handsome face in defeat, before letting them fall down so he could glare at the ground at his feat. He then saw that the place he was sitting on was wet…he was most likely to be soon drenched in the mist coming from the fountain. Yet he couldn't bring himself to care.

What he cared about was the sound of shoe soles clacking calmly on the stone walkway coming towards him. He didn't look up. He knew very well who it was, and he didn't want to have to see the expression on his beloved's face. He sighed deeply too upset to even bother to try and shed tears.

Toga winced when two soft hands began to thread through his hair dispersing the moisture of the fountain mist into his silky locks turning his hair even a darker shade of black. He knew those hands so well…adored their touch. But he knew they weren't always gentle. The man in front of him squatted down and Toga deliberately avoided his gaze.

"Are you alright?" Kaien asked in nothing more than a whisper. Toga only shook his head and moved so his bangs hid his eyes. "What happened?" came the gentle question.  
>"I-…I don't even know how to tell you," Toga despaired biting his bottom lip. How could he possibly explain something like this?<p>

"Just try," Kaien replied reassuringly. He took Toga's calloused hands in his and rubbed the backs with his thumbs slowly. Such a kind and loving gesture when those hands would soon never want to touch him again.

Toga took a deep breath knowing the only way this conversation-or his love life in general-could go was down. "Kaien…you remember that night when I went to go meet Junko after we split up? About three years after we divorced?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kaien nodded his head but it was evident he was a little lost.

"You remember that I was so drunk that I spent the night there?"

"Yeah," Kaien laughed softly, "Poor thing. You were such a mess when I came to pick you up."

"Well Kaien it turns out I was a mess in more way than one," Toga said as he swallowed dryly. He was slowly beginning to quake in his anxiety.

"What do you mean?" Kaien asked concerned. Toga closed his blue eye and gripped onto Kaien's hands.

"I think I slept with Junko that night," he admitted. He finally looked up to gauge Kaien's reaction. Which for now was confusion.

"You _think_? Don't you _know_?"

"I can't remember much…and I was smashed that night so…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Kaien asked quietly some of his hurt seeping through, "I appreciate that you're trying to be honest-"

"If I wanna be honest then I need to say a lot more," Toga cut him off.

Kaien took a calming breath of the crisp night air and nodded ready to hear more. Or so he thought.

"Kaien she thinks the little boy is mine," Toga blurted in an even tone.

There was silence between the two before, "What?"

Toga let out a shaky lungful of air knowing he had to spit everything out now, "If I slept with Junko that night…then we couldn't have used anything Kaien. I sure as hell wasn't planning to sleep with her but…he might be mine. She wants me to go get a DNA test to see if I really am his father-"

_Slap!_

Toga instantly stopped speaking as he raised a hand to his now stinging cheek. He knew this would happen. "Kaien-"

"Shut up," Kaien instantly shot back, "I don't wanna hear it."

"Please just let me-"

"_No!_" Kaien shouted reaching his boiling point, "its bad enough I had to find out you cheated on me when we'd been together for three years…with _her_! The woman that completely devastated you and left me picking up the pieces! Dammit…Toga why didn't you tell me when it _first happened_?"

Toga licked his lips and answered honestly, "Because I didn't know it had." "_**Bullshit!**_" Kaien screamed tears swimming in his eyes, "How does a man not know when he's fucking his ex-wife?"

"I was drunk on my ass!" Toga yelled in his own defense.

"That's no excuse!"

"No it isn't," Toga agreed earnestly, "But that's why it happened. Kaien I love you and I'd never willingly-"

"Shut your mouth before I smack you again."

Toga instantly closed his mouth and fought to keep his own tears from spilling. He'd never willingly hurt Kaien. He loved the man more than anything. Kaien was his very _world_…

Kaien wiped his eyes behind his glasses with the end of a sleeve. His heart was aching and he wished to be anywhere else but with the man in front of him now. A wish that seemed to go against his very being.

"I gave you everything Toga. Everything I have…everything I am… I love you…but you leave with me with no choice…I want you out of here until you get the test done."  
>"What?"<p>

"It's not just you who needs to know. I need to know if everything we have is based on a lie."

"What are you talking about?"

"A man doesn't screw his ex-wife just for kicks Toga there's always some emotion behind it. _How many times_ have you slept with her since the divorce? And if you've lied to me about this then what else haven't you told me?"

"Nothing! I swear," Toga said desperately.

"I don't believe you," Kaien said simply, "And why should I?"

"Because I love you Kaien," Toga said hoarsely with hot tears running down his face.  
>"If you loved me then you wouldn't have gone that night," Kaien said turning around.<br>"Kaien please!" Toga begged.

"Get the test done Toga, but before that get your stuff and move back to your own house. I can't live in the same home as you right now." Kaien instructed before he began to purposefully pace back the way he came. A short while later a door was slammed with a great deal of force.

Toga clamped his hands over his mouth trying to smother his sobs.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" he screamed muffled kicking at the pavement with each explicative. "Why does this always happen to me?" he lamented out loud, "Why?"

-Chapter End-

Geh. Angsty chapter is angsty! But necessary. This was actually very hard to write because I felt so sorry for Kaien _and_ Toga. And as for your question Toga; I'm a sadistic b*tch that's why this happens to you.

I tried very hard to write what I thought was a real reaction for Kaien. Which was far more difficult than you might think. It's obviously in his character to be very calm, kind, and loving, but at the same time in this situation…you can't be like that. And if I sound like I'm talking from experience well…

Anyway, finally another chapter out! And now that I have time to work on things hopefully the next few chapters shouldn't take too long to reach you guys ^^

Thank you to everyone who's stuck with it so far! I greatly appreciate it.

But what I appreciate even more is feedback! :D

See you later!


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter Six-

Zero stretched his neck as he walked about in the Headmaster's living space. Ever since Zero had been allowed to have his own dorm room he somewhat missed being in the same house as Yuki and Cross. Even so he was almost always there because Yuki and the rest of his family were. His Master had always been a father figure for him, but it still took a great deal of mental adjustment for him to see the Headmaster as one. But he'd managed to do it somehow.

Zero ambled about from room to room checking to see where anyone was. Both he and Yuki knew very well what had happened when Toga's former wife came to the Academy, and both teenagers were stunned that their adoptive father had temporarily kicked the raven haired man out.

But it had been almost two months since then.

Yuki had a habit of asking how long he thought it would take before Yagari-sensei could come back home. He always told her he didn't know. It was obvious that both he and Yuki desperately wanted one of their fathers back in the house, but the Headmaster didn't seem too eager to have him.

It wasn't as if Zero could blame him, but when he had been told the whole story he also couldn't pass a harsh judgment on towards the man that had raised him and his little brother.

Zero crossed his arms as he entered the living room and saw the blonde former hunter reading through some type of leaflet. Kaien didn't seem all that interested in what he was reading, and Zero had been itching to talk to him for weeks now.

"Headmaster," he knocked on the doorframe, "Can I talk to you for a bit?"

Kaien looked up to see the silver haired teenager come over and sit on the loveseat next to the armchair he was seated in.

"Sure Kiryu-kun," he said evenly. He hadn't been in the best of moods for quite a while now, and it disturbed his children greatly.

"Kiryu-kun?" Zero asked in astonishment, "Okay, why is it that after I finally give you permission to call me Zero and 'your son' you pull that one on me?"

"No reason," Kaien answered flatly, "Just the same reason you called me Headmaster just now." Kaien looked over to the teen seated next to him and gave the boy a smile. But it was a small and tired smile.

Zero sighed and nodded knowing the older man was right. He usually was after all.  
>"So what did you want to talk about?" Kaien asked and plopped his reading material on the floor by his feet.<p>

"I think you know," Zero said softly and gave him a meaningful look.

Kaien held Zero's gaze for a moment before he broke it and sighed through his nose. He leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes.

"Alright," he said finally, "I'm all ears. Tell me what you and Yuki have been thinking."

Zero was slightly surprised that the Headmaster knew that he was speaking for both Yuki and himself. He swallowed and said, "What Yuki wants to say is she hates it when you both fight because he loves you and Master and she basically wants you guys to kiss and makeup."

"Hmmm," Kaien laughed almost inaudibly, "And what do you want us to do Zero?"  
>Zero paused for a moment.<p>

"Well, I want you to do whatever makes you and Master feel better," he began hesitantly, "I don't really know. I mean…Kaname and I have never had a problem like this…well that's not really true, but we've never been through something like this to this extent."

Zero rubbed his eyes knowing his words were coming out all jumbled and not really making any specific point. He gave up and moved so he was kneeling in front of the Headmaster.

"Pop…I wouldn't even know how to forgive him but…I think he deserves that. You probably want to stay mad at him forever but I don't think you _can_…he means too much to you to just ignore him forever," Zero said softly.

Kaien swallowed thickly. When the hell had this boy become so observant about his love life?

"_He's_ the one who taught _me_ to be a stubborn brat, but I know you love him despite the fact that he can be the most professional man at the Association and then totally screw up his personal life… Please…all I'm asking is that you just give him another chance," Zero pleaded.

Kaien opened his eyes and had to blink rapidly to disperse the moisture threatening to escape.

"Zero," Kaien said calmly-too calm perhaps-, "I said I wasn't going to do anything else until I find out whether that little boy is Toga's or not…I've planned a great deal of my life around that man. I thought he was the one person I could trust no matter what."  
>"But you <em>can<em> trust him," Zero said, "He still adores you. Pop he's still madly in love with you, any fool could see that."

"Adoration can't always keep people together Zero," he replied in a calm tone that didn't sound appropriate, "Listen, I told you I'm not doing anything until I find out if Toga has a child…and then depending on that answer…who knows what the hell I'm going to do. But I won't make any rash decisions until then. That's a promise."

Zero took a deep breath knowing he wouldn't be able to convince the man of anything one way or the other. And on some level Zero knew it was cruel to ask him to let Yagari-sensei back home.

In a sense Zero understood what the former hunter was going through. For years Kaname and Zero had been vying for Yuki's affections. They had started a relationship before she'd started seeing Takuma but it was still a blow to both of them. Not to mention there had always been a hint of doubt about their feelings for each for a long time. They had constantly questioned each other and provoked each other. They had fought maliciously thinking that what they had was based on just getting by with the next best thing than her.

But the boys had stuck it out, they'd been stubborn, and eventually they pushed beyond their worries. It had taken a few years, and it had been painful, but they'd done it all the same and had what they thought was a healthy and happy relationship. And in all honesty they'd had Headmaster Cross and Yagari-sensei as the ideal role models on how to make a relationship work. But now Zero and Kaname knew that nothing was ever picture perfect, and the men that they both admired so weren't invincible just as they wished.

Zero quietly left the room without saying anything else and jumped slightly when he bumped into Yuki. Her worried doe eyes looked up at him and she whispered, "So how did it go?"

Zero couldn't answer her so he took his precious girl's hand in his and began to walk down the hall. She began to walk in step with him in silence for a short while. Then she sighed and leaned her head on his arm and mumbled, "At least we tried."

-Chapter End—

Another chapter out super quick for you guys.

I hope you appreciate it XD

And I appreciate comments! ;)

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter Seven-

It had been three months since that night. Kaien had ignored him the whole time he was removing all necessities from their shared home at Cross Academy. In retrospect Toga was glad for the silence. Kaien wasn't a man who would stoop as low as giving someone a dirty look behind their back, and it was obvious they'd both needed some time to cool off. Because Toga was still the Ethics teacher they naturally bumped into each other, but Toga didn't expect anything more than a nod in his direction. He wouldn't dare expect anything more until this whole mess was cleared up. What any of them would do afterwards would depend solely on the events of that afternoon.

Toga sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he walked down the chilled and sterilized halls of the hospital. He and Junko were going to meet with the doctor who had performed the test one more time to find out the results. Unless it was for a criminal case a DNA test was very expensive and took a long time to perform. But after three months of waiting, and for Toga dying a little bit on the inside everyday, they would know the truth.

He took another right turn that led him into the heart of the hospital where the doctor's offices were located. The atmosphere back there was severely different from where patients were attended. The floors were carpeted, the walls painted rich warm colors rather than harsh white, and instead of curtains and sliding doors separating people where was solid oak hinged to the walls. He knocked on one that had the appropriately named plaque next to it and opened it when he was told to come in.

Junko was already there looking down at the floor. Strategically avoiding his gaze. Her light brown hair cascaded down her shoulders before meeting her gem blue dress. Toga swallowed and nervously pulled at the cuffs of his white dress shirt. His black slacks swished quietly when he walked over to the overly plush seat waiting for him. He sat down and hid a grimace at how low he sunk in it. He hated this thing-it killed his back. He licked his lips nervously and gave the doctor a small smile. He continually ran the palms of his hands back and forth over his thighs. Dammit, his was already breaking a sweat.

The doctor cleared his throat seemingly relieved to have both parties there. Junko crossed her legs and ever so slightly tilted away from her ex-husband. Toga didn't notice- he was too busy eyeing the piece of paper sitting right in front of the young man in the white coat.

The doctor-Dr. Kaldia- looked like he'd just graduated from medical school a few years ago, and this was the first DNA test he'd ever done that didn't have to do with a custody battle. He took a deep breath and gave a genuine smile trying to ease the tension in the room.

"First of all I'd like to thank you both for meeting me in person," he said kindly, "Usually I can just deliver the results by phone and send you a copy of them later on, but I thought you might like to hear here."

"Thank you," Junko said softly. She wasn't really in the mood for any small talk, she just wanted the results so she could move on with her life.

Toga leaned back in his chair yet again wondering how a tiny cotton swab rubbing on the inside of his cheek could hold the answers. He didn't understand medicine, but he had to admire it on some level.

"So you have the results back?" Toga asked hoping to move things along.

"Yes I do," Dr. Kaldia nodded and picked up the pristine white sheet. He looked at it for a moment before he exhaled what sounded like a sighing laugh.

"I…don't really know what to say other than," he looked at Toga, "You're not the boy's father."

"What?" Toga and Junko said in unison.

"I made sure our results were correct, and Yagari-sensei isn't the child's father. Quite frankly in this situation I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing…" he trailed off scratching the back of his head. He wasn't really too sure how to handle the situation, if they were still a married couple this wouldn't have been great news but…surely it would be a nice thing to hear now. Right?

Toga almost raised a hand to his chest unsure of how to breathe. The wind was knocked out of him, but it was in such utter delirious relief. Yet he was still compelled to ask, "But Taro looks like me…I mean a little. Why would he look like me if he wasn't my son?"

Junko looked at Toga blankly as if she was blown away that he would question these results. Dr. Kaldia smiled softly as if he'd expected that question. He'd seen the child whose lineage was under question and it was true that the man before him and the six year old did look similar.

"Let me ask you both a question first," he began in good humor, "have you heard the theory that somewhere in the world there is a person who looks just like us?"

"Sure," Toga answered furrowing his brow. '_Where is he goin' with this?_' he wondered.

"Well if that theory is true to some extent then it explains a great deal."

"What are you talking about?" Junko asked irritated.

"Humor me Madam; how do you think the film industry is able to pull of certain movies with a time gap?" he asked.

"What?" Junko hissed. Toga fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"They make them work because they are able to find two actors who look ridiculously alike that's how," Kaldia stated simply, "and while we all believe-if not only for the purpose of enjoying the film-that these actors are in fact the same character in two separate stages of life, why not apply that principle to the real world? Many _many_ people look almost identical without having any familial relationship. Now in this case it is extraordinary given the situation but…this is purely by chance."

"So that's it then?" Toga demanded, "It's all just one big coincidence?"

"With the results of this test sir," Kaldia sighed, "That's all I can really say. The child is not yours no matter how much he may resemble you."

There was a momentary silence in the room before Toga and Junko looked at each other. They both tried to read the other's reactions but Toga was simply so relieved he unresponsive, and he'd never been able to figure out what Junko was thinking. When Toga finally broke eye contact with her Dr. Kaldia took it as his cue.

"Now I don't know what the situation is with either of your personal lives, but I have copies of the test results for each of you so you can show…anyone who needs to see it," he said. He paused once more after they stared at their own separate papers, then went to the door and opened it for them. "Thank you both for your time and patience. Please have a good rest of the day," he said pleasantly.

Toga realized it was time to go. The man was probably flooded with patients if the charts on his desk were any indication.

"Thank you," Toga said somberly as he folded the results sheet and put it in his shirt pocket. He quickly exited the room but was surprised when Junko didn't follow him like a bat out of hell. He turned back to hear Junko speaking in hushed tones. Toga quickly looked down the hallway only to find it deserted.

Instead of leaving promptly like he knew he should have he leaned against the wall one leg bent so the bottom of his shoe rested against it. Years of hunting vampires had forced Toga's senses to reach their full potential and it was easy for him to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"This is bullshit," his ex-wife hissed.

"I'm sorry but a DNA test can't lie," Kaldia replied calmly.

"I thought we had an arrangement," Junko said.

There was the sound of a paper sliding across Kaldia's desk. What in fact was an envelope with money inside.

"I'm sorry but I don't provide those kinds of services," he said sternly.

"What are you talking about?" Junko asked irate.

"Listen I don't care why you would do something like this but I refuse to be a part of it. I hope to have many more years in the medical field and I cannot allow myself to be one of those bribe-doctors. And most importantly…that little boy…he deserves to grow up with his real father if fate allows it…I will not condemn a man to supporting a child that isn't his for no good reason," Kaldia flinched at his own wording, but it couldn't be helped. Many step, foster, and adoptive parents were light years better than some children's biological parents but he couldn't condone this.

"Forgive me for being rude Madam but I think you'd better leave…and leave that poor man alone," he added at the last minute.

Junko snorted and stormed out the office.

But she never expected to bump right into the man they'd just been talking about. Her face went as white as the sheet the results were printed on and she looked terrified to see Toga standing there. She was a deer caught in the headlights and Toga wasn't quite sure how he wanted to proceed. His only thoughts were a continual, '_Holy shit…_'

He finally settled for a soft and even, "Hey sweetheart."

Junko snapped out of her frozen in fear state and began to walk quickly down the hall.  
>"Junko wait," Toga commanded gently.<p>

She stopped instantly and flinched at his voice. Toga pushed himself away from his reclining position against the wall and steadily walked over to her.

Really he shouldn't have been surprised-at one level he wasn't and at another he was too shocked for a great many words. When he finally stood beside her he turned her round to face him.

As expected there were tears running down her cheeks causing her makeup to run slightly and what looked like genuine grief in her green eyes. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and sighed. A deep lunged, anguished, and exhausted sigh. And he asked the one question that spun in his head making him dizzy.

"Baby why?"

Junko opened her mouth then closed it. She shed more tears before she finally began to speak.

"I honestly don't know anymore…but I was afraid something like this would happen…my husband has never treated Taro poorly he just…isn't involved with him…but I knew that if you were said to be his father…you'd probably love him like I do…and he looks so much like you it just…Toga it wasn't my right to do this. I'm sorry," she looked down at her feet unable to meet his gaze.

Toga swallowed his throat parched. He was too hurt to show how truly upset he was and too tired to be angry at her for screwing up his life again. He wasn't ready to say maybe she had done this with good intentions in heart…he wasn't sure if he could ever recognize that.

But he pushed down everything for now and did something he would question himself for later on.

He wrapped his arms around Junko and pulled her into such a tight hug she couldn't breathe. She was afraid of what he would do but he just held her close for what seemed like an eternity and she couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. She always had…Toga ran a hand through her hair.

"I shouldn't say this but I will," he started dully, his voice was demure he wasn't able to speak any louder or with greater inflection, "Junko…there is a part of my heart that still loves you. And I don't think I can get it to stop…but you chose how we would be a long time ago…so please," he pulled back and took her face in his hands, forcing her to meet his gaze, "Junko…if you care about me at all…then _let me go_. Please let me go."  
>She closed her eyes and a few more tears started to slip out. Toga's own eye began to sting but fortunately it remained dry. She looked at him again and her shoulders shook from the effort of holding back her sobs.<p>

"Please let me go," he begged one last time. He had finally reached the day when he would ask for the age old, 'if you love me let me go.' He'd never realized what that old saying entailed and how desperate one could be to achieve it.

He was stunned when she nodded slowly.

He was right, but it still hurt. It had hurt to leave him the first time and every time since. But she knew this had to be the last.

Toga was flooded with such gratitude it almost made him sick. He knew better to assume, but maybe she finally understood what it meant to be _apart_ from each other.

And he would never understand why he did it, but he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

A kiss that was soft and sweet.

A kiss that was thankful and almost loving.

And a kiss that little Taro saw when he turned a hallway corner with a nurse that had been on break. A kiss that would eventually make Taro hate Toga for he assumed that the raven haired hunter had been the affair that would later break up his parents' marriage.  
>But at the time Toga pulled back and smiled wearily at her. He ran the back of his fingers down her cheek one last time. Then he turned and walked away with every intention to never see the woman behind him again.<p>

-Chapter End-

Okay so in case anyone got lost along the way here's the basics: Junko tried to bribe Kaldia to botch the test and say Taro was Toga's son. He almost did so but didn't because I made the man have a conscience. So the conclusion of the test I wrote is in fact correct.

Toga is not Taro's father. (It was actually very hard for me to figure out what do with this chapter, but I think I was able to explain everything alright. I hope it's not too rushed. I even considered not including the little conspiracy but I decided to keep it in. Not to sure if it works but I regret nothing!)

Also I hope Toga's didn't seem lame. I'm sure there are some people reading this story wanting a whole lot of angst (I thought it was angsty though) or maybe you wanted Toga to explode and scream at Junko. I guess either of those are good options but I know that when an ex does something like this to you, you become catatonic. In other words you go into shock or plainly shut down. That's kinda what happened to Toga. He was still able to react a little, but not as much as some people may have liked.

So that part's all cleared up but don't think the story's over yet. After all Toga is still in the doghouse and the next question is; will he ever get out of it?

Stay tuned! :D

Also feedback helps me grow as a writer, and I do love to read people's comments.

Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Toga leaned his head to either side stretching his neck and hearing satisfying little pops in response. He raised a hand and rubbed the base of his neck hoping to work out the rest of the tension. Various people carried their stress in different places but for Toga it was all in his neck and shoulders. Sometimes the muscles would be so tense they felt as if they were burning. As a matter of fact the past three months had been nothing but a never ending pain. He was tired, stressed, cranky, and to put it simply _tired of this shit_. Toga glowered at the textbook he'd been drawing up his next Ethics exam from.

He wanted to come home dammit! Yes _of course_ he liked the house he had at the edge of town nearest Cross Academy-that was why he kept it-, but it hadn't been his home since he'd started living with Kaien. Toga ran his long fingered hands down his face. He'd always claimed to being used to being alone, he hadn't ever realized what it be like to be truly alone again.

He hated it.

The man he wanted to share his life with couldn't stand being around him and for good reason. And his kids-Toga winced now at the very thought of himself and any children he loved as his own. It was painful to realize once more that he had no children biologically…but when had he started to care about petty things like that? When had suddenly started looking at Zero and Yuki and feeling a pang in his heart knowing they didn't share the same blood as he did?

"Fuck," he moaned. He was tired of his thoughts constantly betraying him. He'd spent years raising and adoring those two…surely nothing had the right to come between that?  
>Except Zero and Yuki's own trepidation. They were caught between their two fathers and since they still had to live with Kaien they chose not to be around Toga too much.<p>

It hurt. Everything made his heart ache. He desperately wished things could go back to how they were but, it would take a long time for that to happen if it ever did at all. He had made some progress though.

He'd finally convinced Kaien to set aside some time where they could talk to each other. It had been a week since Toga had received the results of the ominous test and he had yet to share said results with his best friend and lover…he _hoped_ they were still in those relationships at least.

Toga leaned back and glanced at the clock. Quarter to eight…Kaien said he'd see him at eight at night for it was when all the Night Class students were in session and the Day Class students were restricted to their dorms. It was the only time interruptions were at a minimum. And Toga wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that.

Even so he knew it was better to be honest about everything. He swallowed nervously before he dug around one of the drawers in his desk. He grasped onto the envelope and shoved it into his slacks back pocket. He sat there in his rolling chair drumming his fingers against the wooden surface of his desk. He felt like he was trying to put off the inevitable…

"Alright," he muttered to himself.

He used most of his willpower to push himself out of the chair, walk through the door, and head to Kaien's office.

'_One step at a time_,' Toga reminded himself. He actually had to remind himself not to scowl at anyone who crossed his path…

Kaien blew an annoyed breath out through his nose. His eyes hurt again, and his glasses were only making it worse. He threw them on top of the report cards on his desk and rubbed his temples.

He was getting more and more tired by the day. Being angry for so long was exhausting. He knew he should have stopped questioning things a long time ago but he couldn't.

Doubt refused to be squashed down so easily. It made him ask questions his heart feared most.

Did Toga really love him?

Was little Taro Toga's son?

What would happen now?

Would Toga wind up leaving him?

Would he be forced to spend his years alone?

…Again?

Kaien inhaled deeply and wiped his eyes.

"Shit," he whispered as he cast a pained and accusing glare across his office. He was never one for swearing, but Toga swore like a sailor, and in the privacy of his own work space why should he be held accountable for such petty things?

He swallowed the rising lump in his throat. He knew Toga would be there soon but was it wrong of him to want to lock the door? To run and never look back?

'_Since when did I stop thinking about running away with him?_' he questioned himself.  
>Once again doubt was starting to cloud his mind and once again he was finding it difficult to breathe while fighting off tears. Kaien was angry. Not only at Junko…but also at Toga…although he almost wasn't the one at fault, Kaien was hurt by his actions. They shared their lives together. Didn't Kaien have the right to now certain things? And he was angry at himself for not being able to handle his emotions better…then again that had always been a weak spot for him.<p>

He was the type of man to feel all emotions to the extreme. He'd been angry, confused, and hurt for months. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to look at Zero and Yuki-_Kaien and Toga's children_-and not see the worry in their eyes. He didn't want to have to look at them and wonder if Toga had really ever loved them at all.

His mind was happy to fling cruel accusations left and right, but reigning them in, figuring out how to see which ones were pure idiocy was becoming a lost art to him. He hadn't been in a slump this bad in a long time-probably since he met Juri Kuran. He feared becoming the dark and cynical man he'd once been.

For Toga, his sarcasm and rough and tough demeanor was all a façade…for Kaien those qualities were what made him his _true self_. His happiness and ignorance was a façade he'd perfect over decades to stop people staying away from him.

It had worked. He'd become committed to Toga. The way the boy was always so crass, so mean, melted under Kaien's sweet words, while the former hunter himself was able to keep his own harshness at bay. But without that raven haired hunter…

'_What am I exactly?_' he wondered.

Was he a man pretending to be a loving father? No he really did love those two.

Was he a man severely depressed? If he was he would've been a drunk by now.

'_So what am I?_'

Nothing. Or maybe something undetermined…he couldn't tell.

But he wanted him back. He yearned to see a smile reach that solitary blue eye, he ached to touch those hard worked fingers once again, and he burned to kiss those sinful lips of his. His spite didn't want Kaien to forgive him. But the toll on his heart was too much. He couldn't force himself back into his own furious ways.

So he would be honest with Toga…it would be hard. So difficult but he would to what he'd always done. Fake it until you make it. Maybe he wouldn't shower the younger man with hugs and kisses these next few weeks but…then again, maybe he would.

They needed to make up for lost time. After all time was something so rare these days. And he wouldn't let his heart miss out again.

They were both nervous wrecks by the time Toga reached the office. Toga was better at hiding it somehow. Kaien covered his lips with his fingers, hoping that if he could physically bar off his speech he could prevent himself from saying anything stupid.  
>Meanwhile the raven haired hunter didn't know where to begin. Usually when they were alone Toga would start off with a "Hey babe."<p>

That wasn't going to work this time.

He swallowed thickly unsure of what do to. Then again…it would be better to let the medical report do the talking for him. He slid it onto Kaien's desk before tentatively sitting down in one of the plush chairs in front of him. And then Toga did the only thing he could. He waited.

Kaien remained perfectly still apart from glancing down at the worn envelope. He eyed it as one would look upon a living breathing demon sitting atop his desk. He snatched it up so suddenly it almost made Toga jump.

However years of vampire hunting had taught him to halt such reactions before they reached the surface. What they couldn't teach him was how to be indifferent at this time. Toga's stomach was churning and his clothes were too hot. Yet he stayed silent as Kaien read over the same paper he had countless times.

It was as if neither man believed it. In retrospect Kaien would be ashamed of his response; at the time he was elated.

Negative.

One word had never sounded so beautiful to him. So the cute little boy with green eyes wasn't Toga son. It was almost a shame. He was a cute little devil. But knowing Toga wouldn't be forced to have any type of contact with his ex wife now…the relief made Kaien giddy. He laughed so hard he cried and cried so hard he laughed all in the same series of breathes.

Finally his warm tears weren't caused by anguish but by something much more pleasant; _release_. From the heart ache, from the pain, even most of the worries. His old friend doubt would take a little longer to leave him be but for now it was enough. When he finally looked up he didn't fight against his longing for the man in front of him.

He wouldn't kid himself, even in the depth of his suffering he was madly in love with Toga. He wanted him now just as strongly as he had before this near catastrophe happened. And maybe Toga understood that, because he looked…more like the Toga Kaien adored.

Instead of looking deadly pale his skin took on that borderline tan tint, as his dazed looking blue eye shone with it's former brilliance. His body language spoke volumes while his lips-ones that were _begging_ Kaien to kiss them-were still. Kaien hurriedly wiped his eyes and looked at his lover.

Toga squirmed a little mainly because he was worried that the love in Kaien's eyes would fade back to the disdain he'd endured for the past three months. Yet the brown eyes he sought day in and day out gazed upon him with the look he always yearned for. Nothing less than Kaien's whole acceptance and heart. And Toga would forever be grateful for that.

"So," he whispered at first then cleared his throat, "What…do we do now?"

"Come home," Kaien responded instantly.

Both men were silent for a moment. The words Kaien had been dying to say…and the words Toga had been dying to hear…they were finally out in the open air. Now it was Toga's turn to hide a solitary sob behind what sounded like a laugh.

"Really?" Toga breathed fighting back a whole hearted grin.

Kaien nodded smiling as he said, "And be damned if I ever kick you out again."  
>"Why?" Toga asked slightly confused.<p>

"Because there is no me without you, Toga."

The one eyed hunter snapped his head to the side hoping to hide how his eye now shone brilliantly with gathering tears.

"Why do you always do that?" his deep voice almost sounding petulant.

"What?" Kaien asked furrowing his brow.

"Why do you say things that break my heart?" Toga asked looking back at his lover a silver strip running down his cheek.

"Sorry," Kaien said softly. Truly he wasn't sorry at all. He knew Toga was nothing but sentimental mush on the inside. His brusque personality was a shield to hide a heart that had been hurt countless times before. Kaien really didn't want to be added to the list of people who'd hurt this unreasonably handsome man before him, but he couldn't resist teasing Toga.

Toga used a forefinger to eliminate the incriminating tear before doing what the hunter had always done best and preached to his students. _Man up_.

"No, I'm sorry," he said.

Before Kaien had a chance to reply Toga acted on impulse, something the seemingly harsh man rarely did. He stood up, placed a hand on the desk in front of him, cupped Kaien's cheek with the other, and pulled the ex hunter in for a long overdue kiss. Neither one of them was genuinely surprised by the action. They'd been hoping for this since Toga first walked in. Although Toga had initiated the kiss he let Kaien rule it as he always had, as he always would. It was a simple kiss, closed mouthed, but it held a promise of so much more to come. The thought of what would happen then made Toga go week in the knees.

"I love you," Kaien said gently with a serious expression.

"Thank you," Toga started, "Kaien I want you to know…I've never…I've never loved anyone like I love you. Even when I was with her…" he paused for a moment then swallowed, "No one will ever take over your place in my heart. I can't kick you out even if I wanted to."

Ah, the gruff tone was back in that strong deep voice of his.

"There's my boy," Kaien teased while running a finger across Toga's lips. Toga kissed the finger then took Kaien's hand in his.

"I'm serious though. I've never stopped loving you. Not once," Toga said.

"I believe you," Kaien nodded. And he really did. Toga sighed thankfully.

And …well, Toga was going to escape from his devious wrath that night. A mischievous grin spread across Kaien's face and Toga would've been lying through his teeth if he said shiver hadn't run down his spine at the promise held in those light brown eyes.

"Now shut up and kiss me Toga."

A command Toga was only too happy to oblige.

Because he never stopped loving Kaien…

_I never…_

"_She says I am the one…but the kid is not my son…"_

_Okay so I'm sure the first question you want to ask is; where's the smut? XD _

_Oh there will be smut. They will have very yummy make up sex XD_

_However because of 's rating system I decided to have the real 'making up' chapter as a separate one shot. It will be called "Adoration of Ownership" so look forward to it! :D_

_Now just a few more things I want to say:_

_1. First of all thank YenGirl for coming up with the character Junko and letting Yagari fans write about her. _

_2. Thank you to Zoeleene for pushing me to write this fic._

_3. Thank you all for sticking with it! ^^_

_Also I need to mention how big of role two songs played in the writing of this story. The main one is "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson, and "Mr. Brightside" by the killers. "Mr. Brightside" helped me create this last chapter, but "Billie Jean" was kind of the driving force for this fic. Hence the epigraph as the last part. (That's the quote that's all in italics in a section all by itself.) I needed to include that to show and credit where some of my inspiration came from. Who knows you guys might like to listen to the songs before you ever wander back to read this again._

_This story was pretty hard for me to get through. I don't know why but it seemed to take more effort for me to keep pumping out the chapters. I think the end products is pretty good, but I know most people are just waiting for the smutty chapter XD_

_I did have some fun with this one, but I didn't really feel the passion as I did for one of my previous stories "A Way Back Home". Oh well, each story teaches me something different and I refuse to be an author who starts a story, posts, it on the internet, and then leaves it there to rot. So I finished it, and I really hope you enjoyed at least some of it. _

_If you're in a generous mood I would love some feedback. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't. If you've followed my writing for a while and have anything in particular you'd like to see let me know. I don't always accept everything but I like to try new things._

_So thank you all, and I hope to see you at the end of my next story. Oh and of course Kaien and Toga thank you too! ;D_


End file.
